


Snack Cakes

by ScorpioSkies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSkies/pseuds/ScorpioSkies
Summary: A set of short, single-chapter stories to be enjoyed like a box of snack cakes!
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Nora Hart/Nathaniel Hart, Nora Hart/Paladin Danse, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Dreams

“C’mere,” Nora whispered, patting the jacket she had folded into a makeshift pillow on her lap. “I promise not to hurt you, or ruffle your hair too much. Maybe.” 

Danse considered her in silence from where he lay upon his bedroll, his dark eyes shifting from hers to the stairwell. Not ten minutes before, MacCready had disappeared up the steps with barely a creak, sniper rifle slung over his shoulder and binoculars at his belt. 

Danse trusted that no super mutants, ghouls or raiders would breach their defenses to interrupt an intimate moment between Nora and himself. Of the mercenary, he was less sure. 

“We’ve got a couple hours or so before he returns,” Nora whispered, her eyes shining sapphires in the light of the lantern, warm with a mirth tempered by a tenderness that made him rise despite the protest of his muscles to follow her orders. He reflected that it was nice not to be the one giving them for once. 

Not that he ever knew what to order in these intimate situations. 

Attacking a mutant hive? Done. Repelling a hoard of ferals? Mission accomplished. Being open and casual and romantic…? 

He was trying. God knew he wanted this, wanted her, and for both of them to be happy. But sometimes he tripped over the words, his mind addled by thoughts of how much he loved her and wanted to express it, and yet… 

“You’re thinking too much.” 

He blinked, his brows drawing together as he met her smiling gaze. He didn’t remember laying down, his head in her lap, yet there he was. 

“You frown when you think,” Nora continued, her fingertips lightly stroking across the tell-tale creases on his forehead. “You also get that look in your eyes. But if you want to sleep, you’ve got to let your thoughts melt away with the tension.” 

As she spoke, she repeated the motion, maintaining a light pressure as her fingers travelled from the centre of his forehead and down his temples. 

“Close your eyes and relax,” she murmured. “We’re safe here.” 

You’re never truly safe anywhere in the wasteland, Danse thought, but he obeyed her all the same. MacCready was on watch, their location was as secure as it was going to get and he had to admit, Nora’s touch was pleasant. 

She repeated the motion, stroking across his forehead and down his temples a few times, before her fingers trailed down the line of his nose, and smoothed onto his cheeks. 

Danse focused on her gentle touch, listening to the quiet that enveloped them. He focused upon his breathing, taking deep, slow breaths. The thoughts that had raced before were quieting now, focusing in a new direction. 

Such as the way the candlelight gave Nora’s skin a warm glow. The way her lips would curve into a smirk and she’d tilt her head, eyes bright and warm and tender. 

As her fingers rasped against his stubble, caressing his jaw, he thought back to a sunset they had witnessed from the Castle walls. The ocean shining, each wave crested in gold and the sky radiant with the last rays of the sun. 

And Nora, his Nora, stepping closer so she was flush against him. 

She’d reached up then to cup his jaw, and he’d found himself stroking his fingers through the dark locks of her hair, leaning down to press his lips to hers… 

* * *

MacCready stifled a yawn as he crept back down the stairwell, his eyes prickling with exhaustion. Usually, Danse could be relied upon for punctuality. He’d expected him to stomp up the stairs half an hour ago, announcing his surly presence long before he arrived. 

What he didn’t expect was to find Danse, the grumpy insomniac, fast asleep with his head in Nora’s lap. For the first time since MacCready had met him, the man looked relaxed. Hell, he even had a small smile playing about his lips. 

Nora was also smiling, but awake. One of her hands gently combed the sleeping man’s hair, while with the other rose to press a finger to her lips. 

MacCready huffed softly, wiping an arm across his eyes and leaning on the wall. He nodded at Danse. 

“It’s time for sleeping beauty’s shift, y’know.” 

“I was thinking of taking it, actually,” Nora whispered back. 

“Then where were you half an hour ago, huh?” 

“Here,” Nora whispered with a dreamy smile. “Didn’t want to wake him, y’know?” 

“Well, one of you has to get up there. I’ve done my shift,” Mac yawned. “I need sleep to stay this pretty myself.” 

“I’ll get to it,” Nora sighed. “The only thing is, I’ll have to wait for the feeling to come back into my legs.”


	2. Memory

The bear was in perfect condition, protected from the ravages of time by a secure storeroom and sealed packaging. The crinkle of plastic was deafening as Nora ripped it open with shaking hands, and then she was holding the softest, most perfect and unblemished thing she had ever found in the wasteland. 

Her hands shook as she stared at it. The soft black fur, the golden eyes, the red ribbon about its neck held by an official Nuka-World pin. 

$80. 

The bear didn’t have a price tag – too new and perfect to even have been priced. But she knew it, because Nate had seen the way she had looked at the bears when they had filled the shelves so long ago. 

She’d been so charmed by them, she’d picked one up and carried it around the store as they’d looked at the rest of the over-priced merch and snacks. 

“In the market for a new family member?” Nate joked, to which she’d snorted. 

“Well, the bears are almost as expensive as children here.” 

“You can’t put a price on a good memory you know,” Nate replied, slipping an arm about her waist. 

“No, but that’s what I’ve got you for!” Nora winked, gently bumping him with her shoulder. “Besides, this memory is costing you enough. And if I’m hugging this bear,” she added, slipping it on a shelf as they passed. “How would I hug you?” 

“Hm. Excellent point,” Nate grinned, planting a kiss on her hair. “You would be missing out on some good hugging.” 

That evening, when they were snuggled together on the metro and Nora was dozing off with her head on Nathaniel’s chest, he’d reached into his messenger bag to produce a bundle wrapped in a bag. 

“Here. This should help you sleep.” 

The bear had held pride of place, switching between their bed and Nora’s nightstand. When Nate was away at war, and when he returned a broken alcoholic who was too afraid to sleep, the bear had been a treasured companion. A memory, like a dream of a better life… 

“Hart?” A hand dropped on her shoulder and Nora gasped, jolting back into the storeroom. The shadows were blurred, and when she blinked hot tears splashed her hands. 

She sniffled and turned, wrapping her arms around Danse’s waist and hiding her face in his chest. She felt the weight of his arms close around her, pulling her close. 


	3. Popcorn Promises

“What do you see in me?” 

The question startled Nora from the movie and she cocked a brow, turning in Nate’s one armed embrace to meet his eyes. He was watching her, his expression unusually serious. The engagement ring glinted on his finger, the single diamond sparkling in the lights cast from the television. 

“Hm. What do I see in Nathaniel Hart?” she mused aloud, scooting into his lap while keeping the bowl of toffee popcorn in her lap. “Could it be the fact that he gives the best hugs? The fact he wins ninety-nine percent of karaoke nights he enters? The way he makes my heart beat like crazy when he smoulders?” 

She draped one arm across his broad shoulders and though his lips quirked in a small smile, she knew he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. She set the popcorn down on the floor and turned, straddling his lap to cup his face. 

“Okay handsome. You want to tell me what the real question is?” 

Nate’s brow puckered and he glanced away, putting his thoughts in order. Then his eyes met hers, autumnal brown to ocean blue. She felt his hands on the small of her back, warm and calloused as he trailed them down to her hips. 

“Am I really the man you want to marry?” he asked at length. “I mean… I know I’m devilishly handsome, but… is that all I have to offer to you? If I come back from Anchorage and my face isn’t the same, would you still want to be with me?” 

“Nate, you’re the only man I ever want to be with.” 

“But I don’t… I don’t have a career to offer you. Hell, I don’t even have a family to support us–” 

“We’ve got my family to support us,” Nora replied, combing her fingers through the soft locks of his hair. “You know they love you, right?” 

“They don’t know my history.” 

“But me and Angie do.” Nora leaned closer to him, her breath fanning his lips. “I don’t love you any less for it, and Angie doesn’t care so long as you don’t break any laws now.” 

“But-”

She silenced him with a kiss. “You’re loyal. Kind. Loving. Funny.” 

She kissed him between words before pulling back. “Nathaniel Hart, you make my world brighter and fill it with love. I love you. I want to be with you. You’re beautiful inside and out and you mean the world to me. I don’t care about wealth or status. I care about you. Got it?” 

Even in the flickering light of the television, she could see the colour flushing his cheeks and the way his eyes had dilated. He swallowed, one hand reaching up to caress her cheek and brush her hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re more than welcome.” She pecked his lips again, but before she could pull back his hand slipped into her hair and he kissed her hungrily, pulling her to him. 

As his hand slipped under her T-shirt, his calloused fingers leaving trails of goosebumps, Nora giggled. He allowed her enough breathing space to whisper “You bored of the movie?” 

“Yeah. There’s somebody I want to see in the bedroom,” he rumbled, lips brushing hers as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Nora squealed as he began to stand, wrapping her legs around his back as he held her close to him and nuzzled into her neck, his stubble scratching her skin as he peppered her with kisses. He sent the popcorn bowl flying as he began to walk and she heard the pieces crunch even as Nate rumbled dirty promises against her skin.


	4. Thief

The last straw came when Hart tripped Rhys with her boot, sending the Knight face first into the shallow water flooding the road. At least, that’s what Danse surmised had happened. He didn’t have time to figure that out, because even as he turned Rhys launched at her with a snarl and dragged her down in the water with him.

“Rhys! Knock it off!” Haylen called as Dogmeat jumped in after them, splashing in the water as Rhys and Hart scuffled like a pair of squires.

It was unbecoming behaviour of adults, let alone soldiers under his command.

“ _Enough!_ ” Danse barked, stomping imperiously towards them.

They froze, Rhys holding Hart in headlock with her hand scrunching up his face.

All at once they released each other, jumping back on their feet and standing at attention.

“This is _deplorable_ behaviour for members of the Brotherhood!” Danse snapped. “You’re conducting yourselves with less grace than Dogmeat!”

At the mention of his name, Dogmeat raised his snout from the water, his face now caked in mud.

“He started it!” Nora snapped, and Danse had to remind himself that although she had been a member of his team for a few weeks now, she still wasn’t used to their infrastructure and discipline.

He didn’t miss the smug glint in Rhys’ eyes, as though the Knight were expecting to witness a sharp reprimand. 

He decided not to give either of them the satisfaction.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You two are going to have to learn to work together. You’re not enemies. You’re brother and sister in steel, and I expect you to act like it!”

“’Brother in Steel’ or ‘Brother in _Steal_?’” Nora growled, glowering at the Knight from the corner of her eye. “I know you took my snack cakes, Rhys!”

“You’re calling me a _thief_ now?” Rhys demanded, rounding on her.

“Yeah! I am! You ate my snack cakes! Don’t deny it!”

Danse felt a stab of guilt. In hindsight, he should probably have known that box of cakes wasn’t communal – and that communal didn’t mean he got to scoff the whole box by himself in the office while the others were working.

He mentally shook the thought away as the two soldiers began squaring up, ready for round two. The sight was admittedly ridiculous when they were both soaked through, Rhys looming over Hart with his bulk while she gave a glare that Krieg would have been proud of, refusing to back down.

Then Hart shoved Rhys, Rhys shoved her harder and she seized his arm as she fell, before kicking his legs out from under him.

“ _Snack cake thief! Be cleansed!_ ”

“ _You are SO DEAD!”_

The splashing intensified as they began to shout, which set Dogmeat off barking before he grabbed Rhys’ boot and began to yank it from the Knight’s foot.

 _“ENOUGH!”_ Danse roared. In three strides, he had seized one soldier in either hand and pulled them from the water, holding them apart. “I swear, I will turn this whole mission around if you don’t shut up!”


End file.
